1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support rack apparatus, and more particular pertains to a new and improved battery charging support apparatus wherein the same provides a battery charging support rack in association with battery supports to enable enhanced ventilation of the battery charging unit and batteries during a charging procedure, as well as a vibrationless mounting of the battery charger and batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support racks for support of various items is known in the prior art, wherein support racks are uniquely directed for support of various articles to accommodate a unique problem. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of prior art devices in providing a unique support for a battery charging unit and associated batteries during a charging procedure to provide enhanced ventilation and air flow about the battery charging unit and batteries, and particularly in use where nickel cadmium batteries are utilized.
Examples of prior art supports include U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,502 setting forth a computer display carrier wherein the display permits radial movement of the computer while providing ventilation thereto during its support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,652 provides a hose reel support wherein spaced plates mount trunnions for support of a cylinder that in turn mounts an elongate resilient hose thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,595 to Raabe, et al., sets forth a support for use in annealing of metallic coils providing a plurality of spaced vertical supports and its horizontal cylindrical member permitting the passage of a coil therethrough during annealing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,653 provides for a gun rest wherein a plurality of spaced, hingedly mounted containers each include a vertical brace including a "V" notch for support of an elongate gun thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,425 to Foster sets forth a computer printer support comprising an "H" shaped frame, including a pair of parallel support legs with recesses with a plurality of cross-braces thereon, wherein the recesses are provided for reception of castors of an associated printer apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved battery charging support apparatus wherein the same is directed uniquely to the support and vibration-free mounting of a battery charger and associated batteries during a charging procedure and to this extent, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.